pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 7
Goldenrod City Goldenrod City is the sister city to Saffron City in Kanto, and the largest city in Johto. There's plenty to do here. For starters, enter the nearby Goldenrod Department Store. Goldenrod Department Store 2F= | }} | }} | }} }} - Lower Cashier= | }} | }} | }} | }} }} |-| 3F= | }} | }} | }} }} |-| 4F= | }} | }} }} |-| 5F= | }} | }}}} }}}} |-| 6F= | }} }} You can take the elevator down to the B1F (basement) but there's not much of interest at the moment. On the fifth floor is a girl that you can talk to in order to unlock the Mystery Gift . There is also a man who will trade his for your . It is nicknamed "Muscle." On Sundays, there will be a woman who will give you if your Pokémon has high friendship or if your Pokémon has low friendship. Once you're done, exit and go clockwise around the Department Store. Bike Shop You'll eventuall come to the Bike Shop. Unfortunately for the shop, demand has not been very high. The owner asks you to take a Bike and ride around and advertise for him. So you get the free of charge. Once you've ridden around enough on it, the Bike Shop will call you to tell you the Bicycle sales have gone through the roof. It is wise to register it so all you have to do is press to start riding it. Game Corner There are games here at the Goldenrod Game Corner, but you can't play without a . Once you do have one, you can buy coins from the managers. There's also a prize corner at the northeast corner. Gold= | }} }} - Right Window= }} | }} }} }} |-| Silver= | }} }} - Right Window= }} | }} }} }} Now head to the top left side of the city. There is a man who is a Name Rater, who will nickname your Pokémon. To the left of his house is one of the two entrances of the Goldenrod Tunnel, also known as the Underground, the other being south of the Game Corner. Goldenrod Tunnel If you take the north entrance, there are four trainers going from north to south. |} In between them is one of the Haircut Brothers, who will give one of your Pokémon a haircut and raise its friendship level for different rates. The younger brother charges 300, while the older brother charges 500. Their shop is closed on Mondays. The Herb Shop, the southernmost shop, sells medicinal herbs that heal or revive Pokémon and are cheaper than their traditional counterparts. The downside is that Pokémon do not enjoy their bitter taste, so their friendship rating will decrease slightly as a result. This shop is only open on weekends. Below the Herb Shop is the ! Now you can go and fully enjoy the Game Corner. Below them are two more trainers. |} |} Once you come out, go to the nearby house. This is Bill's house, the owner of the PC Storage System. He's not actually there right now, but you can come back a little later. Go to the very left and into the big tall black building. This is the Radio Tower. There is a member of Team Rocket eerily watching in. He'll yell at you if you talk to him. Head inside. Radio Tower There is a PC in the corner if you need it. The man at the counter runs a lottery. If any of the numbers match one of the ID numbers of your Pokémon, you can win a prize. Talk to the woman at the right and she'll offer you a quiz in order to win a Radio Card for your PokéGear. The questions are as follows: :Question 1: Can the Town Map be displayed on a PokéGear? :Answer: Yes :Question 2: Can be female only? :Answer: Yes :Question 3: Does Kurt, the Poké Ball craftsman, use Aprikorn? :Answer: No :Question 4: won't learn any TM move? :Answer: Yes :Question 5: Prof. Oak's Pokémon Talk is a very popular program. Is Marie the co-host of the show? :Answer: No Now you can tune in to the radio on your PokéGear. You can go up to the second floor, but there's not much else to do. There is a guard preventing you from going up any higher, so exit the Radio Tower and head for the Goldenrod Gym. Goldenrod Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Instead of immediately handing you the Badge, Whitney throws a temper tantrum and cries. Attempt to leave, and one of the es will stop you and tell you this always happens. Go back to Whitney and she'll finally give you the , which lets you use the move outside of battle. She also gives you . Exit the Gym and talk to the woman in the house to the right. She'll then give you the , which can remove the on . Head north onto . Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough